


Makan Siang

by RainaDesu



Category: BoBoiBoy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt nyolong, i tried to write fluff oke, literal makan siang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainaDesu/pseuds/RainaDesu
Summary: Boboiboy lapar, mengajak Fang untuk makan siang bersamanya





	Makan Siang

**Author's Note:**

> Boboiboy hak milik Monsta  
saya cuma punya plot  
prompt nya nyolong juga

Fang menatapnya bingung, belum berani mengambil suapan lainnya. lengannya menopang dagu untuk menatap pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan heran. Sedangkan yang ditatap, dengan santainya menyuapkan sesendok nasi lemak, dan mengunyah semangat.

Lapar sekali dia tampaknya.

Maka saat manik cokelatnya bertemu dengan merah yag masih menatapnya curiga, ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alis.

Dijawab dengan helaan nafas pasrah, kemudian ia ikut melanjutkan makannya.

Tentu saja makan siang pada saat jam istirahat bukan hal yang aneh jikalau pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu entah mengapa mengajaknya berdua saja dan memilih sebuah restoran disuatu sudut kota.

Diakui, memang sering ia dengar tentang betapa lezat dan banyak porsi tempat itu dengan harga normal bagi kalangan mahasiswa yang meregang nyawa saat akhir bulan. tapi harus gitu ya, berdua banget. kesampingkan saja Yaya dan Ying yang ambis sekali mengambil banyak sks dan melewatkan jam istirahat yang sama dengan mereka, tapi Gopal? Gopal kan menganggur? kenapa tidak dia ajak saja Gopal sekalian kalau memang alibinya cuman makan siang bersama?

"Fang?"

Yang dipanggil tersadar dari riuhan batin, ia mengangkat pandang untuk bersitatap langsung dengan pemilik baritone berat didepannya.

"Uh apa?"

"Kau tidak suka supnya?"

"Hah?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya bingung, dengan dahi mengkerut kemudian dilanjutkan dengan dengusan sebal. yang ditanyai balik hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menyeruput es jeruknya.

"Apa mau mu Boboiboy?"

ujarnya setengah kesal sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

ia mengingat kembali semua gerutu pikirannya tadi dan dengan cepat dikeluarkan agar tidak menganggu otaknya yang lebih baik untuk memikirkan _resume_ jurnal pada pertemuan mata kuliah selanjutnya.

"Aku tak mengerti pertanyaanmu"

Jawab surai cokelat diringi senyuman kecil lainnya, kali ini bersender pada kursi karena menyelesaikan aktifitasnya makan siangnya.

Fang berdecak pelan, diletakkannya sendok makan kembali pada sebelah piringnya karena nafsu makannya kini hilang akibat sebal.

"_dont fuck with me_"

demi sepatah kata itu boboiboy tertawa lagi,

"_Not trying to..._"

meraih gelas es jeruknya yang masih menyisakan sedikit dan beberapa es batu kecil, mengaduknya untuk menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi tabrakan, kemudian melirik pemuda surai ungu itu disusul seringai kecil.

"_unless?_"

_blush_

Bangsat.

Terkutuklah pemilik asli _strain dna_ pemuda bertopi itu, bagaimana bisa boboiboy beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah bocah sangat biasa tiba-tiba ditabrak pubertas yang sangat keras dan berhasil membuatnya ingin leleh dan mati ditempat hanya dengan wajah rupawan disertai tarikan seringai kecil.

Dan demi cokelat tok Aba-

Apakah baru saja dia di gombalin!?

DENGAN _DIRTY JOKES_?

Fang susah payah menyembunyikan wajah merahnya disusul salah tingkahnya yang sangat ketahuan, tentu saja. meminum es kapucinonya. menggerutu lagi,

"Bacot"

Entah sejak kapan, hanya tukaran senyuman dan gerutu dari keduanya menjadi ketenangan untuk berhenti bersaing dan sejuta sinyal didapatinya kalau semua simulasi pergelutan yang diladeni oleh pemuda bertopi dinosaurus sesungguhnya hanya untuk mencari alasan agar dia bisa dekat dengan dirinya.

Setidaknya, itulah kesimpulan yang dia dapat dari penjelasan panjang Ying.

Konyol sekali, batinnya saat itu diiringi tawa remeh. _'alasan macam apa itu?'_ lanjutnya saat selesai mendengarkan hipotesis total Ying yang menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut karena pemikirannya diremehkan.

Namun, otaknya pun tanpa sadar ikut berspekulasi

_"...but, What if?"_

Maka sejak saat itu dia mulai paham gerak-gerik, kebiasaan, dan apapun itu yang dilakukan boboiboy sangat mendekati dan ia hampir saja setuju dengan hipotesis Ying kalau sel terakhir otaknya tidak menghentikan investigasi beresiko itu.

Karena tiba-tiba saja, hati yang awalnya menganggap remeh berubah menjadi Denial.

_apa yang terjadi?_

Semakin Fang mengamati, semakin ia sadar. betapa secarik senyuman simpul tiap manik cokelat bertemu pandang dengan wajahnya, membuat dadanya menghangat.

Saat ia tiba-tiba mengecilkan jarak dan rupa itu menjadi dekat sekali hanya untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. wajahnya terasa panas, jantungnya bergerak semakin berisik.

Dan tak pernah ia menyangka akan menyukai betapa suara yang kini sudah berat itu menyebut dan memanggil namanya.

Maka gundah gulana menghampirinya hampir satu minggu karena ia harus segera menghapus kegelisahan tiap radius pheromones pemuda itu tercium yang seketika menghancurkan konsentrasi otaknya.

Adalah satu hari setelah ujian lain ketika mereka pulang berdua akibat gopal yang lapar, Ying dengan bodoamatnya dan Yaya yang kejam. Fang merasa nafasnya berat sekali demi pheromones yang terus-terusan menguar bebas dari pemuda disebelahnya.

_"Boboiboy, kata Ying kau menyukai ku?"_

ucapnya cepat, tanpa babibu ataupun basa-basi lain. seolah topik itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan, padahal batinnya ingin mati saja karena pertanyaan konyol nan klise ala gadis jatuh cinta seperti itu.

Demi pertanyaan itu, boboiboy menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya berubah lebih serius dari raut santai biasanya. memegang dagu, memasang gaya berfikir. kemudian tertawa, khas suaranya dan nada senangnya seperti biasa.

menarik senyuman simpul pada Fang yang kembali berisik jantungnya.

_"kalau iya, lantas kenapa?"_

Maka wajar kan kalau siang ini tiba-tiba ngajak makan bedua doang bikin salah paham tingkat dewa?

Ya KAN? YA KAN?

oke kembali pada situasi _super awkward_ yang Fang sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya dan kini hanya terus2an menyeruput esnya yang sudah habis.

"jadi?"

boboiboy menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil, menahan tawanya dan masih dengan wajah pura-pura bodoh. Gantian menopang dagu. Bergumam untuk bertanya balik.

"Jadi apa?"

Fang menendang kaki boboiboy dibawah meja kasar, menahan sebal dan malu. ia tahu pemuda didepannya itu hanya berpura-pura demi melihat wajah merahnya yang terus-terusan berlanjut untuk salah tingkah.

"Ini Kencan atau Kau hanya mengajakku makan siang biasa hah?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hai halo  
maafkan terlalu banyak hal yang kekurangan  
kebelet ingin post karena prompt ini gives uwu so much hehe  
anyway, i thank u who reads this


End file.
